Mini-skirts and cartwheels
by Bel15
Summary: starts off with the teaser for season 5 and continues from there on how i think the season should go and how Bo and Tamsin should fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N So I really liked the video for what's to come in the new season and I'm really excited about it so I decided to write what direction I think the story show should go in. Tell me what you think good or bad all reviews are welcomed!

Chapter 1

"Tamsin? A cheerleader? Dyson had a stupid smirk on his face while Lauren looks amused and seems to agree with Dyson

"You don't think I can duke a bunch of girls who think clapping is a sport?" Dyson's smirk just grew as he looked at Tamsin

"You don't scream perky." Dyson still looked a little amused while Tamsin looked annoyed with him until Lauren started to outright laugh at the idea of Tamsin being perky causing Tamsin to glare at the other blonde.

"Huh okay. Do you know what I think?" Tamsin adjusted her leather jacket and started to do a cheer

"Give me a D, give me a Y, give me a suck my balls." The cheer started off good with clapping and peppiness but ended in the Tamsin I knew and loved. Lauren's faced was such a mixture between shocked and amused while Dyson's was just pure amusement. I followed the blonde out of the Dal holding in my laughter until I made it outside leaning against the brick wall clutching my sides.

"Come on succubabe we got a long day tomorrow." We jumped into her truck and drove off towards the club house.

XXXXXXXXX

Tamsin and I have grown close since Kenzi's death, with no one understanding what either of us was going through we leaned on each other for support.

FLASH BACK

Bo laid in her bed sobbing and wheezing as she called out Kenzi's name between sobs. Lauren and Dyson have been no help at all as all they wanted to know is who Bo wanted to be with. Tamsin has been in her old room that she used to share with the spunky Russian. She was the only one who understood Bo's pain, the only one who heard Bo cry at night, and the only one who knew what it was like to really need someone to understand. It was the fourth day of after Kenzi being gone and like usual both Dyson and Lauren walked into the club house pushing and shoving to get to Bo first.

"Just get out! I don't want either of you selfish asshole! Can't you see that im falling apart? If you love me as much as you claim you'll get out!" I ran towards Bo's room and shoved my way in so that I was between the two idiots and Bo.

"You heard the succubabe get out or ill take you out your choice." I let my features darken and I felt my face transform into the haunting skeleton form. The two idiots turned to Bo expecting her to protect their sorry asses like always but instead she turned on her side facing away from all of us, leaving me to only to smirk at them and watch them descend the stairs. When I heard the door slam close I approached Bo's bed and climbed into the other side so that we could be face to face.

When I looked into Bo's sad dark eyes I let my walls crumble down and expose what was left of my broken heart, and I cried. I let it all out and so did Bo. We both laid there crying with our arms around each other and for the first time since Kenzi's death I felt safe, I felt like my heart was asnt damage as I had first thought.

"Wow big bad Valkyrie is crying in my arms?" I laughed and pulled her closer.

"Whatever succubabe, we both needed this." She nodded and bit her lip, and knowing the suucubabe she needed to say something

"What do you have to say Bo just say it I promise to listen but I don't promise answers." She nodded and then drew in a deep breath

"Its just that Kenz was my heart she is the only person who kept me grounded, she was my anchor, she was what kept me in touch with my humanity, but most of all she was my family and now she's gone."

"Bo, Kenzi she was my home she taught me to love and how to have a real family ya know and now I feel lost to but I think that she didn't leave us alone she left us together." She nodded and snuggled close

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We slept like that, that day and we still sleep like that not being able to sleep without the other afraid one will leave one day and leave the other alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N sorry about changing POV a lot and confusing some of you it's just that I was so excited to finally be writing my ideas into a fanfic that I got carried away and tried to do too many things at once. I decided I wanted to change how Tamsin's cheer uniform looked and Bo's coaching outfit.

Chapter 2

Tamsin's POV

As we walked across the field I let my gaze travel down Bo's body in her coaching outfit. Bo wore black spandex and a red shirt with the school's logo across her chest. Of course Bo being Bo her shoes had to be the perfect color to match her outfit, which was a struggle since the suucubitch wanted her shoes to be the new style she saw in the Nike store. It took about two hours to convince that woman that her legs looked good and that the black and white free runs were cute.

Getting caught up in Bo's appearance and the memory I failed to notice the piece of uneven grass on the field causing me to trip and see the floor getting closer until I was pulled into someone's arms.

"Wow there. Are you okay Tamsin?" I felt so embarrassed and decided that I would help myself out by staying quiet. "Okay then can you loosen the death grip on my arms?" she smiled showing off her dimples causing me to smile back and let go of her arms.

"Thanks succubabe." I straightened up my outfit and picked up my pom poms that had fallen when I was preparing to hopefully catch myself before hitting my face on the floor. As we approached the other girls I noticed that my outfit was a little different than the other girls, with mine being a red short top that barely even covered my chest and my skirt being red with black lining and again shorter while the girls had black outfits with red lining and they at least got their goodies covered. I turned my confused gaze towards 'coach' to see her smirking at me and dragging her eyes up my body. I cocked my hip and put my hands on my hips, lifting a perfectly groomed eyebrow at my companion while all she did was shrug her shoulders, smirk and mouth oops.

"Oops my ass." Was all I mumbled before I approached the group of 12 girls to introduce myself to those dumb bitches are about to get played. "Hey I'm Tamsin." They all turned to me and smiled before introducing themselves. One was named Katy who was the only girl with red hair, then there was Ashely with a y and Asheli with an I both dirty blondes and totally stupid, then there was Amber the captain who was a cherry red blonde, and the last girl whose name was worth remembering was Olivia who had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes every other preppy girl introduced herself but I tuned them out after learning the main hoe bags names'.

"Alright girls start stretching!"

"Where's Mrs. Jones?" Ashely with a y asked with her hand raised

"She took some vacation time for the rest of the season so I will be your new coach. My name is Miss Denis." The girls all looked at each other smirking before Amber turned to Bo arms crossed while all the girls followed

"Do you know anything about cheerleading Miss Denis?" Bo smirked and walked towards the mats that were set up for practice before running and jumping into the air doing a series of flips and twists before landing on her feet perfectly. To say I was shocked was the understatement of the century and I should know I was around. Bo walked back to the front of the group and I saw all the girls had the same expression as me.

"Stretch ladies. Oh and Tamsin close your mouth or you'll catch flies dear,"

XXXXXXXXXXX

After two hours of practice and perkiness the torcher was finally over and it was shower time. After having the most amazing shower of my life I dressed in jeans and a nice flowy shirt since coach promised me alcohol after the hell she put me through today. Once I was dressed and done with my make-up, queen bee amber waltzed up to me and leaned against the locker neck to mine. "So what's your story Tamsin. I mean a girl transferring in her senior year? But what's really throwing me off is why you get to just come here and take captain from me!" I shut my locker and grabbed my bag before turning to Amber with a bored expression on my face.

"Well let's see I had to move in with my uncle cause I lost my parents and im captain now cause in one day I proved that I was way better the what you guys had before, if you want to be upset at someone be upset with your so called friends cause they're the ones who voted for me." I pushed past her with a smirk on my face while the other girls cheered me on, on my way out the locker room with two middle fingers up. I'm just really glad I studied the transcripts and story line Dyson gave me.

As I got closer to my truck I saw Bo leaning against the driver's side and her baby parked right next to mine.

"Awwh Tammy why did you change out of you cute little outfit I wanted to send a picture to uncle Dyson!" she pouted but then erupted into laughter

"Move suucubitch I want to go get drunk." She continued to laugh in her car but stopped to ask who should follow who and I told her she could take the lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we finally made it to the Dal Trick already had a bottle of Vodka waiting for me on the bar top. When I picked up the bottle I saw that it was Kenzi's favorite one. As I started at the bottle I felt my eyes water and my heart hurt as I thought about momz. The pain in my heart was killing me and the memories of kenz blocked everything out until I felt myself hit the ground, the bottle shattering on the floor and two familiar arms wrapping around my waist pulling me close. Her scent filled my nose and her voice pulled me back up from the hell of my memories until all I was focused on was her.

"Shhh Tam Tam. I got you." She rocked us back and forth on the floor until my sobs turned to little hiccups. I looked around the bar to see that it was cleared out and sent a thankful look Trick's way. When I made eye contact with the duo or Dyson and Lauren I noticed the worry but also jealousy in Dyson's while Lauren's eyes only showed her jealousy and hatred for me as I sat in the embrace of the woman she loved.

As my breathing leveled Bo and I stood to our feet and dusted ourselves off. "What the hell was that all about?!" the doctor made her way towards us with crazy eyes. Bo stepped in front of my in a defensive stance taking Lauren and everyone in the room aback.

"I was comforting my friend Lauren that's what that was. Look I don't need a crazy jealous ex so calm the hell down." I strode forward and held onto Bo's biceps feeling all the tension leave from her body as soon as I laid my hands on her. "Its cool Bo just relax." She nodded and suggested we leave and walked out the Dal leaving me to say awkward good-byes running after my succubabe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: weekend fun

Tamsin's POV

I quickly became accustomed to my routine at school. My classes were easy and practice was fun since being captain revolved around flirting with the coach and anyone else while getting to yell at the stupid bitches on the team. "Alright ladies shower time!" I quickly showered and changed glad to be done with one week of hell. The girls were all getting together at Ashely's house for a sleepover and after much of their annoying ass whining I agreed to join but only for a couple of hours because I had shit to do.

When I arrived at the crack shack I was greeted with yelling and a cup being thrown at my head. "What! The! Fuck?!" I dropped my bag to on the floor and put my hands on my hips. The sight in front of me was both annoying and hilarious, in our living room Bo, Dyson, and Lauren the two lovesick puppies both had their hands up and Bo had a broom in her hands shooing them back.

"Would someone like to explain why the suucubabe is fighting off a wolf and a doctor who are both her exes with a broom, which by the way really Bo a broom you have tons of weapons and you chose a broom?" Bo smiled and then pouted when she looked at her weapon but then shrugged while the other two were just glaring at me. "Well Tammy I got home and then there was a knock so I answered.." "Which is typically what you do when someone knocks on your door." She glared at me causing me to clear my throat and ask her to continue with the short version of her story.

"Fine I opened the door to these two asking me who I wanted and what was happening between you and I and Lauren said something about you maybe being unstable or unable to control your Valkyrie and a whole lot of crap." I looked at the two retards and let out a sigh "Bo just put them out of their misery please tell them what you told me a couple of days ago so that we can all move on with our lives."

Flashback Earlier that week

"huh!" I looked to see Bo walk into my room and flop herself on my bed "Whats wrong succubabe?" she sighed and covered her eyes with her arm

"Its Dyson and Lauren they wont leave me alone until I choose between them but the thing is I don't think I love either of them in that way anymore. Both are trying to change who I am instead of accepting me and I cant love someone who is making me choose." I nodded along with her because I understood both those dumbasses kept trying to change Bo even though she's perfect. "Plus lets not forget that neither of them can keep up with me but neither want me to feed off someone else." I was shocked at this news I thought that at least dyson would be able to keep up with Bo but not even he can dude talk about hurting a bro's ego.

I sat on the bed next to Bo and grabbed her hand. "Look Bo the only thing I can tell you is that you should choose someone that you cant survive without, someone who understands you and doesn't want to change you, you need someone who needs you as much as you need them, and most importantly you need someone who will be honest with you because in our world sugar coating is what will get you killed." She smiled and hugged me "I think I have found someone who is all those things thanks Tamsin." I held her tight and felt my eyes burn from the swirl of emotions inside of me pain, sorrow, love and happiness battled each other as my heart fought my mind and I battled to keep my Valkyrie in check but these emotions made it hard to control. I shut my eyes so all I could think about was that at least Bo was happy and that's all I really want even if it wasn't with me, even if it meant feeling my heart break little by little until I died of sorrow and pain while the person I loved lived out her days with another.

Present time

"Your right they need to hear this." I nodded and headed for my room "Will you stay please?" I turned and looked into her pleading eyes and knew I couldn't say no so I just sat next to her on the arm chair across from the stalkers.

"I don't love either of you in that way anymore. Of course you will always hold a special place in my heart but I cant keep pretending I feel something that isn't there and that hasn't been there in quit sometime." The two sat there shocked and hurt as the women they loved just said she didn't love them back. "Is there someone else?" Lauren was the first to get over the shock and looked more pissed than anything else right now.

Bo took a deep breath and nodded yes. Lauren turned to me sharply and pointed an accusing finger at me "Its you isn't it you got her when she was venerable and grieving and just used Kenzi's death to get into her pants!" I felt my blood boil and tears rise to my eyes "How dare you! I loved momz she was my family my everything and I will not let you accuse me of disrespecting her in that way!" I stood with my fists clenched at my sides and my body shaking uncontrollably. I've never felt so much rage in my many life times, I had to shut my eyes closed to control the raging storm inside but knew I couldn't keep it in for long especially with Lauren yelling insults. When I opened my eyes again I knew they were pitch black as my Valkyrie won the war and was out to play

"I told you she cant control her Valkyrie! I dare you to try something bitch!" she charged at me and slapped me I felt the anger and knew I could destroy her but I would not prove her right just so Bo could nurse her back to health because I hurt her. I heard another slap echo and saw Lauren clutching her cheek as Bo stood in front of me blocking Lauren from coming any closer. From the look on Dyson's face I knew this was the Sucubus and not Bo and my fears were confirmed when she opened her mouth and started to speak to Lauren.

"How dare you lay a hand on her!" Bo started to stride forward towards Lauren and I saw the doctor tremble as she tried to calm the Succubus as she has done many times before but from some reason it wasn't working and Bo just got closer and closer until Dyson tried to intervene with no such luck and to only be thrown across the room. I took in a deep breath and approached her spinning her away from Lauren to meet my still pitch black eyes with her radiant baby blue.

A/N cliff hanger will Tamsin be able to calm Bo down and if yes how are Dyson and Lauren going to react? Also who do you think Bo fell in love with


	4. Chapter 4

Tamsin's POV

When my eyes met Bo's I squeezed them closed and took in a calming breath until I felt my features change and I knew my eyes were there regular green. I looked into her eyes and approached her trying to calm my beating heart. "BO I need you to calm down the Succubus and come back to me." The Succubus looked confused and then growled. From the corner of my eye I could see Dyson moving and knew I could never get Bo's succubus to calm if they kept moving and upset her even more than they already have.

"Hey gorgeous focus on me and my voice alright. Look im fine alright so why don't we let Bo come back. Tell her I need her to fight, tell her I need my succubabe." I watched as the succubus started to fade and her eyes changed from blue to brown. I acted on reflects as I watched Bo sway and caught her before she could completely tip over.

"I got yah. How about a quick power nap?" she nodded her head and I knew making her walk we wouldn't get us anywhere so I scooped her up bridal style and walked her up to her room. Once I was sure she was settled I walked back down stairs to see the two idiots were still here. "Look why don't you guys just go home. She just told you she want neither of you so why not I don't know look for love somewhere else." Dyson nodded before making his way to the door with the doc right behind him shooting me daggers the whole time before marching out the room. When dyson was making his way out he turned to me with a fire in his eyes "Take care of her Tamsin or I swear on al and any god that I will find you and hurt you three times as worse and that will only be the beginning." He closed the door after him causing me to release a breath I didn't even know I was holding before I made my way to Bo's room.

At her door way I started to strip so that once I reached my side of the bed the left side to be exact I was already in just my panties and tank top. I crawled into bed and snuggled close soaking in her warmth. As I played with her hair and watched her slow even breaths my eyes started to grow heavy until my eye lids could no longer bear their own weight and I let myself sink into a dark abys spooning the woman who owned my heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo's POV

I began to regain my senses and was flooded by warmth and love the emotions I always woke up to when Tamsin's arms were around me. I burrowed closer to her and felt her hum as my lips grazed her neck. She has been my anchor and my safe haven since I lost Kenzi and I don't know what I would do without her support. Ever since the first day that she fended off Lauren and Dyson for me she has won a special place in my heart, and as I started to let her in and began to see the real Tamsin the one that Kenzi got to see I felt her wiggle through my defenses and claim the heart I thought was no longer in my chest. I tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear before her voice startled me. "Being a little creepy now aren't we Bo?" I quickly pulled my hand back and watched as her eye lids fluttered to reveal her stunningly beautiful and captivating eyes that never fail to draw me in. I chuckle nervously and apologize but she dismisses it with a wave and jumps out of bed making me whimper as her warm body leaves my side, but right as my whimper leaves my lips it soon turns from one of sadness to one of longing as I see her body clad in only a tank top and panties. I close my eyes knowing they are at their radiant blue. Once I am sure they are at their regular brown again I open them only to be face to face with a smirking Tamsin.

"Sorry Succubabe but then again im not sorry im smoking hot and you can't resist it." She smirks and walks to the bathroom stripping off her shirt and throwing it at my face before turning around and winking at me. When I hear the shower turn on I groan and drop myself on the bed.

"God your going to kill me Valkyrie." I groaned into my pillow before walking down stairs hoping the distance would help me resist the urge to jump that cheeky Valkyrie in the shower and have my way with her. Ice cream will help me through this was all I thought about for the next half hour and a very naked Tamsin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: so here's another chapter and I'll try to update more often but I don't really have a set schedule for updating

Chapter 5

Bo's POV

After Tamsin's little stunt with the panties and the shower, I looked to the alarm clock on the bed side table to see that our little nap ended up being an all-day thing since it was now Monday and we had to go to school/work. We made our way downstairs to eat breakfast because if Tamsin doesn't eat she gets grumpy.

"I don't wanna go! Can't you or Dyson call and say I'm sick please?" Tamsin was doing her best to convince me to let her stay home and I was using all my will power to not cave for her puppy dog eyes and adorable pout. "Tams you know we have to move in on the operation and you need to get into that party that the jocks and cheerleaders are having." She huffed and grabbed her bag saying she would see me at practice.

After an excruciatingly long four hours talking to the other coaches it was finally time for practice with the girls. I had to say I wanted to throat punch all those skinny bitches the first couple of days but they've started to grow on me. I really hoped they weren't involved with what was going on around here but I had to say that Amber girl the old captain might have something to do with it along with the poor Ashelys who are like really dumb.

The other girls in the main group don't seem to be threats as they have excellent grades and are actually nice girls when they aren't around Amber especially since Tamsin has become their new leader those girls have become better students and cheerleaders. I am thrown out of my thoughts when I hear screaming coming from the area where my girls are. I sprint towards the bleachers and am greeted with a large crowd and people shouting Olivia's and Amber's names.

I shove past all the teens and blow my whistle, Olivia freezes in mid punch with Tamsin behind her trying to pull her off while Amber is under Olivia trying her best to cover her face. I drop my whistle and tell all the kids who were around to go where they needed to be or they would be running bleachers, the crowd scattered and the girls helped me separate the two. I motion for the three girls to follow me into my office and I tell the other girls to go home.

Tamsin's POV

I don't even know how the fight really started; Olivia, Katy, and I had been talking and laughing when Amber came charging over saying that Olivia was trying to steal her boyfriend. Olivia turned to her and laughed stating that she was gay and even if she was straight she wouldn't fuck with his dumb ass plus he wasn't even cute. I tried to hold in my laughter but when she said plus he's not even cute I had to laugh 'cause girl had a point for Amber being a hottie her boyfriend was really ugly.

Laughing was a mistake since she turned to me and started yelling that I was a slut and tons of shit but then that hoe bag had the balls to say that I was obviously fucking our coach and that's how I made captain and that that was totally gross cause she's like old and not even that hot and that I was also fucking Olivia's bitch ass. Like this bitch needs her eyes checked eww I'm talking like them. But after that it went downhill cause next thing I know Amber is on the floor with Olivia on top of her hitting her and I'm trying to pull them apart when succubabe gets there.

As we all walked to Bo's office I tried to catch up to her but every time I got close she would speed up so I took the hint and hung back with Olivia. "Hey how's your hand slugger?" she laughs and shows me her right hand that has split knuckles and it's already starting to bruise. I started to massage her hand to relieve some of the pain that I'm sure she was feeling already.

"Are you two done with your hallmark moment because if you are I would like to know what the hell happened so I know who I'm going to have to suspend and kick off the team?" I dropped Olivia's hand and looked sheepishly at Bo who in turn looked beyond pissed off.

We sat in the uncomfortable chairs with me in between the other two and Bo in front. "So what the hell happened?" Olivia and I turned to each other and then to Bo and since no one said anything I spoke up. "Well Katy, Olivia, and I were talking when Amber came over and started shit and then Olivia introduced her fist to Amber's face and I tried to pull her off. But she deserved it especially after what she said about Olivia being gay"

Bo nodded and then turned to Amber but to everyone's surprise she told her to pack her things and that she would be suspended for three days and be on probation when she comes back. "But you heard her I was attacked!"

"Yes I heard but I also heard that you were bullying someone because of their sexuality and that she defended herself therefore you are suspend so get your stuff and get the fuck out of my sight. Olivia and I waved good-bye to Amber before Bo called for our attention. "Now Olivia just because I let you off the hook this time I won't do it all the time okay. You may go" Olivia thanked Bo and hugged me before leaving I was about to get up when Bo told me to sit down.

She closed the door to her office and dropped herself into the seat Olivia had been sitting in. Tamsin I need you to go to the party tonight and not start anymore fights or be involved in any please." I nodded "And Tamsin don't get to attached to those girls I know it's hard but we are going to have to leave them soon. I got a text from Dyson, he said that the light have a spy here well more like a guardian for the school and guess who it is." I leaned closer to her waiting for her to tell me who it was. She sighed, "Its Olivia that's why I let her off the hook. She's their guardian."

I leaned back into the chair and sighed "Does she know about us being fae?" she nodded and said that Olivia was informed about our arrival and that we were to be trusted. "What type of fae is she?"

Bo pulled out her phone and then said "She's a confessor." I nodded I had thought that they were a dead raise. Bo turned to me and said "I need a drink you want to go to the Dal?" I stood up and told her I'd meet her there because so much has happened today I could use some vodka in my system.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

A/N: Sorry for being gone but I had computer troubles and had to go get it fixed and ya school happened too so if anyone is still reading this then here you go and if no one is reading this than this is really awkward.

Tamsin's POV

I decided that I would stop at the crack shack before going to meet Bo at the Dal. When I pulled up to our old run down house I felt off, like someone was watching me. I tried to shrug off the feeling and just get in and out of my room as quickly as possible. Even though Bo and I have been sharing a room and I have moved somethings in there, there were still some of my clothes in momz and my old room.

I quickly ran into our room and grabbed the shirt and jeans I wanted along with some heels momz bought for me before running out of the room and into Bo's bathroom. After turning on the water and stripping down I felt a shiver run up my spine and knew I wasn't alone.

"If you're just going to stand there and stare as I shower confessor then will you at least pass me the shampoo that's on the counter?" I turned towards Olivia who actually had her back to me.

"Excuse you I was not staring. I thought a Valkyrie as old as you would know that confessors believe that body is sacred and do not look upon another nor have another look upon them unless they are bonded." I smirked and remarked a 'touché' while she huffed and without looking passed me the shampoo I needed.

"So what brings you here besides my hot body?" she huffed and told me that Bo texted her to meet her at the Dal but she didn't want to go alone since she thought Bo didn't like her very much after today.

"Dude she wouldn't hurt you unless you did something to deserve it, which you haven't so your fine so chill." She glared at and went on and on about not wanting to chill since Bo called on her blah blah some other stuff and then she was done cause she noticed I tuned her out and yup she's mad about it.

I dressed quickly as Olivia waited in the kitchen. Once I was dressed in my tight black t-shit, black fitted jeans, blue leather jacket, and some killer heels I lead Olivia out and she followed me to the Dal.

At the Dal

Once we reached the Dal I walked in first and was followed by Olivia. Almost every fae looked our way as we walked in and I felt a need to step in front of her I don't know defend her I guess. Olivia noticed me tense up and block her from others gaze, I felt her hand on my shoulder and heard her laugh telling me to calm down. I blushed confused by my reaction but relieved that Liv didn't take it the wrong way and get pissed off at me.

I looked around for Bo and found her sitting at the bar with Trick looking at me with curiosity written all over her face as well as another emotion I couldn't quite place. I tugged on Liv's hand to get her to follow and was quickly greeted by Trick but only received a small nod from Bo while Liv got a smile (fake I might add) and a hello.

"Hey so whats with the group meeting 'coach'?" Bo gave me a hard stare and I knew she was in no joking mood. "I'll let Trick start the meeting." We all focused our attention on Trick as he explained that the disappearances and murders happening at the school seem to be ceremonial and witch related.

"So how do we stop these hoe bags?" I turned to Liv and smiled "Awwh LIv you picked up some of my vocabulary." I put my hand on my heart and wiped fake tears as she playfully slapped my shoulder.

"Oh hush you." I rose and eyebrow and she rolled her eyes knowing I would tease her later about telling me to hush. We turned to my right when we heard someone clear their throat. "Oh sorry it's all the love dovey shit is blocking my wind pipe. So if you'll excuse me I am going to go over there and play pull." I looked at Bo confused with her behavior and the fact that she wanted to play pull.

"But Bo you suck at pull." She shot a glare my way before stomping off. I turned to Trick who just shrugged so I got up and made my way over to where Bo was setting up.

Bo's POV

I had been waiting for Tamsin to arrive at the Dal when I see them. Tamsin and Olivia walk in and I feel my heart drop at the sight of them together. What makes it even worse is that when everyone turns to look at the new face Tamsin stands in front of Olivia as if to protect her. I turn away and try to focus on trick but when I hear 'her' laugh I can't help but look their way again and It was one of my biggest mistakes because she's touching her and Tamsin doesn't even seem to mind instead she's blushing and smiling.

I watch as they approach us and don't say a word of greeting to Tamsin but give Olivia a fake hello and smile who looks a little taken aback but my friendliness. Tamsin of course tries to joke but I shut it down and it probably was childish but it's the only way to stop myself from releasing my inner succubus and going all tyrant crazy.

After Trick explains his findings Olivia and Tamsin start to banter and it takes all my will power not to gag. After interrupting them I make my way over to the pull table and yes I suck but who cares it's a great way to have my ass in the air and surely everyone knows who I am and ill have eligible snacks to take home with me. Just as im lining up my shot to break I feel her before I hear her.

"Come on Bo stop throwing a tantrum and come drink with me and Liv" I looked up at her and glared.

"I am not throwing a tantrum and excuse me if I don't want to sit and drink with you and your girlfriend" she started to laugh at me a full blown laugh to head back body shaking laugh the tamsin laugh I love and that's what made me finally snap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bo's POV

Tamsin laughing at me is what caused me to snap. I could never imagine that something I loved and yearned for could be my breaking point. I felt my blood boil and heard the pull stick in my hand snap. I distinctly felt the pain in my hand from the little splinters I probably had.

"You dare laugh at me Valkyrie?!"

Tamsin's POV

I thought it was cute that Bo was jealous but the succubabe didn't find it as cute and amusing as I did. Especially since she broke the pull stick with her bare hands and went all blue eyed succu goddess on me.

"Okay Bo, Succubus I need you to chill out okay? I wasn't laughing to offend you. Plus you don't need to be jealous of Liv me and her are just friends." I could tell she didn't believe me and out of the corner of my eye I could see Liv making her way towards us as well as Trick filing everyone out of the Dal.

"Bo, Tamsin is telling you the truth. Her and I are merely friends." Before I could react Bo was on Liv. Liv luckily was able to dodge most of the hit so the impact hit her shoulder and knocked her slightly off balance.

"Bo stop!" I rushed over and pulled bo away from Liv placing myself between her and Liv. I guess my defending Liv knocked some sense into the succubus because her blue eyes started to fade back to brown.

"So would you like to explain why you went bat shit crazy on us and attacked Liv?" Bo looked down at her boots like a scolded child and mumbled. "So we can hear Bo." She huffed and looked up to meet my gaze with her stubborn blue eyes.

"Because I was jealous okay! Are you happy! The unaligned succubus, daughter of a god was jealous because someone else had your affection and was getting a real smile out of you. A smile I haven't seen that often since Kenzi died." Bo stalked off to where she had left her jacket and then marched out of the Dal nothing even bothering to stop as I called out to her.

"Well maybe I should have mentioned earlier that I am mated to someone." I looked to Liv surprised that she was already with someone since she never once mentioned anyone. "I usually try not to mention her because its my way of keeping her safe if something goes wrong. If no one knows about her then no one can use her against me." I nodded still a little dumbfounded. I could understand though her thought process her protectiveness over that person.

"Im sorry if not telling you two sooner has now caused problems in your relationship." I shook my head and told her that there was no relationship. "Well you two could have fooled me or anyone for that matter. Honestly Tammers even a blind man would be able to see the love between you two." With that she said her good byes and left, leaving me to dwell on the fact that maybe Bo did love me back.

As I went over the possibilities I decided to stop because the idea of it being true was incredible but if it wasn't then I would just make a fool out of myself and have my heart broke and enough of me was already broke after momz I didn't need to let Bo destroy the last piece of me but I did need to talk to her about her little stunt today. And I should probably tell her about Liv being mated. Nah I think ill have fun with that last one


	8. Chapter 8

Tamsin's POV

When I reached the door of the club house I could hear music blasting from speakers on the other side of the door and tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was going to be facing once I opened the door.

"What The Fuck?" all my mental prep literally failed against what I saw when I opened the door. In the living room Bo was jumping around and singing along to Taylor Swift's Bad Blood song. I watched as she belted out the lyrics; her voice wasn't that bad it was actually really incredible.

I stood there in awe as she glided around the room and when the song came to an end and another started I couldn't bring myself to look away. Only when I recognized the new song as one of my favorites knowing the next verse actually described how I felt was I able to break free of my trance and decide to sing along.

Bo's POV

After the whole tantrum at the Dal I drove as fast as I could get my baby to go. Once home I plugged in and turned up my music while I grabbed a stored bottle of my new best friend 1800. As I let myself get lost in the music and sang along with Taylor Swift I kept thinking about Tamsin and how stupid I made myself look today.

As "Say you love me" by Jessie Ware blasted through my speakers I thought of how fucking ironic that stupid shit was and cursed every higher being for it coming on at that moment. While I was going to change the song I heard an angelic voice harmonize with Jessie's and turned to the source.

When I saw Tamsin standing there I was quite surprised and raised in eyebrow at her. _Damn I had no idea she could sing like that.___I watched as Tamsin made her way towards me and was struck by how the lyrics described how I felt but what really captured me was the look in Tamsin's eyes as she sang and the emotion her voice held.

I let myself be consumed by the lyrics and started to match Tamsin's voice as well as I could.

Say you love me to my face / I need it more than your embrace / Just say you want me, that's all it takes / Heart's getting torn from your mistakes

I began to walk towards Tamsin and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when I saw her step closer to me as well. We continued to sing and glide around each other coming close but never touching. Finally when the song was coming to a close did Tamsin grab hold of me, my breath caught in my throat and I let her finish the song on her own.

I saw her eyes darken and then she smirked and I knew she saw my eyes flash blue. I made up my mind quickly and decided to wipe the smirk off her face by crashing our lips together. As our lips made contact I felt everything the butterflies, fireworks and it was mind blowing. We kissed for what seemed like hours but was in reality a few minutes.

When we finally took a break for air I rested my forehead on Tamsin's and couldn't stop my heart from swelling when she spoke her next words. "Say you love me, say that you'll try." There was so much hope and love in her eyes, so much hope and love that I didn't feel that I deserved.

"I love you Tamsin and I promise to try." She smiled the most open and loving smile I have ever seen before she kissed me again. "I love you Bo."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own they characters and the line hit it and quit is from a show but I cant remember which right now but its someone else's.

A/N : sorry I haven't updated but I just had a lot of bad luck with car accidents to break ups and haven't been in the mood to write anything happy.

Chapter 9

Tamsin's POV

I woke up in utter bliss recalling the events from last night instantly. I tried to turn to face Bo who was playing big spoon at the moment but was having a little trouble with her strong grip around me keeping me in place and honestly making it a little hard to breathe.

"My Tam-Tam." Awe how cute! She's thinking about me! But wow Bo make me sound like a purse or a pair of shoes. "Bo baby I can't breathe so if you can let go that would be super."

'Shit her grip just got tighter ugh'

"Yes Succubus your Tam-Tam now let go cause I can't breathe" I felt her arms loosen around me and jumped out of bed so I could put my plan into action. "You're a possessive little succumbs aren't you." I tapped the tip of her nose before throwing on a t-shirt and panties.

Bo's POV

I woke up with a smile but that smile faltered when I didn't feel a certain Valkyrie in bed with me. I sat up and started thinking that maybe she ran, hit it and quit it. Tamsin isn't that type of person anymore. I sat their arguing with myself feeling my tears well up with every second that passed and she wasn't back but then I heard someone coming up the stairs.

I smiled at what I saw; Tamsin had a breakfast tray balanced on one arm and flowers in the other. "Hey succubabe." She put everything down and sat on the edge of my side of the bed. "Whats with the tears babe?"

"It's silly Tams it's just I thought you left me after last night and then ya." I chuckled nervously and looked away from her ashamed I actually thought she would just pull a runner on me. "Hey its okay I was gone kinda long and I didn't leave a note." She kissed my forehead and set everything up telling me to dig in.

She made my favorite chocolate chip pancakes and bought me beautiful white, yellow, and pink roses. I couldn't hold back my tears and it was like the dam just broke.

Tamsin's POV

So I go down stairs and make Bo's favorite type of pancakes and some other treats, I also buy her some roses. I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself but when I go upstairs Bo looks like I killed her puppy and then when I think everything is all right she just starts crying like river flowing crying.

I hate crying and don't get me wrong I really love Bo but crying makes me uncomfortable and now apparently I cry when I see people away

"Oh for fucks sake." I cant stop crying and now Bo Is looking at me and she looks like she is crying and laughing.

"Tammers why are you crying like that. Why are you crying at all."

"Dammit Bo you made me cry! I hate crying and then you had to go and get all emotional on me with the tears so either stop or look away right now." Bo just tried to stop crying and then started to laugh hell we both started laughing at how ridiculous we were being.

"Ugh fuck this lets just eat and then go to the Dal." We quickly ate and showered separately much to Bo's disappointment but let me tell you we would have never left if we just took one.

At The Dal

"Yo Trick your favorite Valkyrie and granddaughter are here!" Trick came out of the back room with the doc and wolf trailing behind him. "What can I do for you two?" we all took seats with Bo and I sitting together and the two idiots fighting for the seat on Bo's other side.

"Well gramps I have some great news for you." I looked at Bo with a 'what the fuck are you doing' look and she just smiled and took my hand placing our now joined hands on the table. "Tamisn and I are together." I swear everyone's jaws dropped Trick recovered the fastest telling us congrats and the whole take care of her bit and then it was the idiots turn.

"What do you mean you two are together?" Oh the doctor had to be the first. "Well doc when a mommy and mommy love each other very much.. Oh wait that's the wrong explanation." Bo slapped my arm and looked as if she was trying not to laugh before turning to Lauren to give her a proper explanation.

"Look I have felt attracted to Tamsin for some time now and well we just stopped being stupid." Both Lauren and Dyson looked like they wanted to both kill me and cry. Lauren got up from her stool and got in my face. "You did something to her! She wouldn't love you on her own! You did something because someone like you doesn't deserve to be loved by someone like her! You're not the Valkyrie of the dark for nothing Tamsin." I stood up not willing to be out done by this human.

"Oh and who is deserving Lauren you? A human who killed her own kind and then ran away from the consequences? A fragile human who can't even keep up with Bo, who always needs to be saved? I am her equal in everything physical and in some aspects of emotional. I may not trust as much as Bo or love as easily but I am loyal and I will protect and fight for the people I love." I moved closer to Lauren backing her up into one of the pool tables.

"And you right I am THE Valkyrie of the dark for a reason bitch and I don't think you want to experience why." I felt Bo behind me and moved away from the doc and closer to Bo. "Damn sister it's nice to know you still haven't lost your touch." I whipped around and saw her.

"Sif? What are you doing here? I can't believe it?!" I ran into my little sisters arms picking her up and spinning her around. Sif was a little shorter than me with similar features and bright blue eyes and long jet black hair.

"Tamsin who's this?" I turned from my little sister and looked at a slightly irritated and jealous looking Bo which really made me smile a little. "Bo this is my baby sister Sif."


	10. Chapter 10

(Bo)

I looked form Tamsin to her apparently little sister and felt my jealously fade. I guess no one could blame me for being jealous in the first place, Tamsin's sister didn't really resemble her but she was still gorgeous and she appeared to have nice looking body so who wouldn't be jealous seeing their girlfriend run into a hot girls arms.

"You must be the unaligned succubus that has my big sister getting herself killed for." I tensed as Sif moved from Tamsin's side and started to stride towards me. I was taken aback when she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you." She pulled back and smiled. "My dear sister here wasn't the same until she met you, you brought back my big sister, the real Tamsin. The one before everything got in the way." She smiled and went to hug a teary eyed Tamsin.

"Oh I almost forgot to celebrate you both being bonded I brought someone I'm sure you both will be happy to see." Sif ran out leaving me a little confused on what she meant of me and Tamsin being bonded. Before I could question Tamsin more on it Sif walked in with someone I thought I would never see again.

"What's up bitches? Ya miss me?" I stood there in shock and watched as my best friend wrapped an arm around Sif's waist and smiled at us.

"Kenzi?" I felt my body start to shut down and the last thing I heard was Tamsin yelling my name as she wrap her arms around my waist while my body crashed towards the ground.

(Tamsin)

"I kneeled there with Bo in my arms in shock. "Kenz?!" she nodded and made her way over to Bop and I. "Hey Tammy." She had tears in her eyes and I knew I had some in mine as well.

"How dare you!" Both Kenzi and Sif looked taken aback with my outburst. "Tams-"

"NO! YOU DO NOT HAVE A RIGHT TO SPEAK RIGHT NOW! YOU ABONDONED US! YOU ABONDONED ME! YOU DESTROYED US AND NOW WHEN WE ARE FINALLY HEALING YOU COME BACK?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN BO CRIED YOUR NAME AT NIGHT?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE BOTH BEGGED YOU TO COME BACK TO US? ANSWER ME!" Sif stood between me and a crying kenzi. "Tamsin why don't you take Bo somewhere that she can lay down and calm down.

I stood with Bo in my arms and began to walk down to Trick's study. "I don't think I can ever forgive you for all the pain you put Bo through. I'm used to people leaving me, I thought you would never do it but you did and I've learned to accept it but Bo still calls out for you in her sleep and begs you not to leave. I just want you to think about that and know that you caused that pain."

Kenzi looked at me and I could tell everything I told her destroyed her a little. I watched as she walked closer to Sif who wrapped her arms around her. I carried Bo away and laid her down.

(Bo)

I started to come back into consciousness thinking that Kenzi being back was just a dream but as I started to wake up more I knew it was real. I turned to my right and saw Tamsin sitting in a chair with tear stained cheeks looking at me with a smile.

"Hey succubabe." I sat up and smiled. "Hey. How long was I knocked out for?"

"I would say about fifteen minutes." I nodded and grabbed her hand. "How are we supposed to do this Tamsin?" she looked down and sighed. "I don't know Bo." I sighed and felt frustrated when tears welled up in my eyes.

"What if she leaves again? I don't know if I could survive it." Tamsin looks up at me and I want to scream in anger. Her eyes look so sad and angry but most of all scared. "I don't think I could either." I gathered Tamsin in my arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. As we sat there in each other's arms we heard someone making their way down the stairs and into the room.

"So have you cooled down Tamsin." I looked between Tamsin and Sif confused for a second time as to what she meant. "What do you mean cooled down? Tamsin?" Tamsin looked at me and sighed. "I went off on Kenz after you fainted." I raised an eyebrow at her and was dismissed with a shrug.

Sif sighed before sitting in the chair Tamsin was in when I woke up. "I guess I should explain somethings to you both so that you could lay off Kenzi." Tamsin was about to speak but her sister cut her off.

"Let me get through this before you try and cut me off sister." Tamsin nodded and when Sif gave me a look I rolled my eyes and nodded as well. "Okay good. Look the reason Kenzi wasn't allowed to return back to you both was because at first she wasn't in Valhalla." Tamsin and I both gave her a strange look.

"Shocking I know. At first Kenzi was stuck in the underworld with hades. Mother was fine with leaving her there but I convinced her to let me go and rescue her because I knew how much she meant to you Tams. When I first found Kenzi she was scared, a total mess and I brought her to Valhalla and helped her recover both mentally and physically. After some time I finally broke mother down and convinced her to let KIenzi return home to you both with me." Both Tamsin and I stared at her sister in shock but what really was bothering me was why she would go through all this trouble.

I was also curious about what she had said earlier of Tamsin and I being bonded.

"So take it easy on Kenzi she really did try her hardest to get back to you both. She trained extremely hard and had to overcome a lot to get to where she is now, to get home."

"What do you mean she trained hard? Trained for what?" Sif looked away from Tamsin's intense gaze and I could feel her worry and anger. "It's not my place to tell you." I could sense that Tamsin was going to lung so I put my hand on her knee and tried to send her a sense of calm. Sif looked at us with a smile and moved to leave the room.

"Wait I have two questions for you." Sif looked at me with a curious look but then nodded her head. "Why risk yourself to save Kenzi?" Sif looked out towards the bar and then back at me. "She's special to my sister and from what I have seen of her she's something special." I noticed something in her eyes when she spoke of Kenz and her aurora didn't seem to change but I always had a hard time reading Valkyrie.

"Okay second question. What did you mean when you said Tamsin and I were bonded?" Sif stiffened before turning towards Tamsin. "Again it is not my place to answer that right sister." I looked at Tamsin confused but she looked pale and I didn't understand why.

"Tamsin? What does she mean?" Tamsin looked at me with a scared look. "I have somethings to explain to you Bo."


End file.
